The last day of summer
by vcawarrior15
Summary: Its the last day of summer, the gang has a few ideas about what they want to do today, but will everything be all right in the end?
1. Last day of summer

I woke up before my alarm clock, and saw the sun rising up in the sky, but this was not just another morning. I had waited this long, and I couldn't go through the school year without him knowing. Today, I'm going to tell Phineas that I'm in love with him. No one knew that I was going to tell him, not even my troop. I got up, stretched and shook my long black hair into place. Pinky greeted me with a friendly bark, like he was saying good morning.

"Good morning Pinky. Today is a big day, do you know why?" He shook his head, still quivering like always. "Well, Pinky it's because I'm telling the man of my dreams how I truly feel." Pinky barked, seemingly in approval. I went and got dressed in my best white shirt, pink dress, and put my shiniest bow in my hair. I needed to be perfect when I talked to Phineas later that day.

"What is it Isabella? You can trust me."

"You see there's something that I have to say, and that is grrgrrgrr.

"What was that again Isabella? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said that I grrgrrgrr.

I woke up and found Perry on my stomach, with Ferb still asleep. Man, it was only a dream, and yet another night of dreaming about Isabella. Ever since that day we flew around the world, I began to notice different things about Isabella. I noticed how she was always a little dreamy-eyed when she first walked into our backyard, or how she has become increasingly more vocal about how she loves to be around me. I noticed how her raven hair went perfect with perfect the pink dress she wore every day, or how her eyes always sparkled, no matter what we were doing. Then the dreams began, and they became more and more vivid every night and now when I wasn't working on a project, she was the first thing that came to my mind.

I hear a rustling noise and watched as Ferb yawned while he stretched and he looked over and noticed that I was already awake. "Morning Ferb, you ready to finish this summer with a bang?" Ferb turned to me and gave me a thumbs-up. "All right, let's get started." We jumped out of bed and got dressed for the day. I wanted to tell Ferb about my dreams about Isabella, but I thought that it would seem strange to him. I shrugged it off, making a mental note to tell him later we have some time. We came down the stairs, and saw that mom had just finished making breakfast consisting of eggs, a few strips of bacon, and a piece of toast.

"Hey boys, how are you this morning? Did you get a good night's sleep?" mom asked as she set the dishes down in front of us.

"Yes, yes we did," was my reply as me and Ferb picked up a fork and began to eat.

"Oh, I remembered that that I have to pick up some last minute school supplies, so I'll be gone for most of the day. Your dad already went to go work at the store, and Candace went to see Jeremy and Stacy at the mall. You boys can handle yourselves today, can't you?"

"Sure we can. It's the last day of summer so we got to make it count."

Grabbing her purse, mom said "Ok then I'll see you guys later today. Have fun now."

"We will mom. See you later." We waved good-bye as mom stepped out the door. Before hearing the car pullout of the driveway, I noticed that something was missing. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Perry the Platypus was in the backyard behind the big oak tree in the backyard, and using the secret entrance hidden in the birds nest, Perry put on his Agency hat, and landed in the seat in front of his monitor. Already, waiting for him, Major Monogram greeted him.

"Ahh good morning Agent P; the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks. He was seen purchasing a book on feeling and emotions, and has been watching large amounts of soap operas and self-help shows, you know where they come on TV with a psychiatrist." Perry really didn't see the reason why that was such a big deal, so he rolled his eyes." Don't give me that look Agent P, this is serious. So with help from Wanda's division of the O.W.C.A., we have given you a partner that you might know." At that instant, the elevator bell rang and out came Agent Pinky, while Wanda appeared on screen next to Major Monogram. Wanda quickly briefed both of the agents, "Remember, he may not seem like much but it is still best that both of you make sure that Dr. Doofenshmirtz plan is unsuccessful. Good luck agents, we're all counting on you." Both agents saluted and got on Perry's hovercraft and speed away to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.


	2. The growing truth

After we cleaned up our dishes for breakfast Ferb and I went outside and sat under the oak tree for a little while. After a few moments to think, I thought this might be the only chance I might get to tell someone about what I was feeling."Hey Ferb, can I talk to you about something; it's kind of personal." His eyes widened a little, and he arched an eyebrow; but he nodded so I went on. "Well, you remember the day that we flew around the world? Well, ever since Isabella helped me remember a way to get home, I started paying attention to her more. I noticed how every day at nearly the same time, she comes through the gate and asks us with her beautiful voice, 'Whatcha doin?' Or I've noticed how when I'm focused on something else, her Fireside Girl troops are whispering to her to do something. I think I heard them say one time for her to "go and tell him." I wanted to know what she was going to say, but we finished the project and went forward with our plan. I noticed she seemed kind of sad that she couldn't talk to me, but that while we were still having fun, she never took her eyes off of me. In fact, she always has her eyes on me, but that doesn't bother me, in fact I like it. Is any of this bothering you?" Even though I didn't know, Ferb, and at least everyone else that hung around with us, knew how Isabella felt about me. He also had the same feelings for Gretchen, so he knew what I was talking about, but he shook his head and motioned for me to keep going.

I breathed out. "I don't know Ferb, I mean I love Isabella as a friend since the day we met, but I think I'm starting to like her more than that. I think that I met be falling in love with her." Ferb, for the first time that I could ever remember, actually gasped at what I said. He knew that Isabella had wanted to hear that since, well ever. Heck, everybody knew that, everyone but me. "What's wrong Ferb, are you ok? I've never heard you do that before." He just gave me a thumbs up so I went on. "You know, I want to tell Isabella how I feel, but I don't know how to tell her. I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way about me? What if when I tell her, she hates me and then never wants to see me again. What if…" *SMACK* my cheek started to turn red. Man I didn't know that Ferb could hit that hard. But it did its job and made me calm down. "Thanks Ferb, I needed that."

"Well, you needed it. You were starting to lose control. Phineas, if you keep worrying about this you're going to go crazy. How about this, when she comes over, just tell her how you feel. Her reaction might surprise you."

I didn't get what my brother was trying to say, but I couldn't focus on that because I couldn't stop worrying. "But I don't want to hurt her." I sighed again. "I wish there was way to see how she might react to how I feel. Wait, that's it. Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated***

Both Agent Perry and Agent Pinky quickly arrived at D.E.I. Right as they jumped from the hovercraft to land on the roof, the roof retracted and was replaced with a large net, catching the two agents. As the net lowered into the building and the roof went back into place, a man wearing a lab coat spoke from the shadows. "Ahh, Perry the Platypus, your arrival is unexpected and when I say unexpected I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED." Just then Doofenshmirtz noticed another figure in the net. "Oh, um Perry the Platypus, who is that in the net with you?"

"That would be Pinky the Chihuahua," replied a second voice. Agent Perry didn't recognize the voice, but Pinky did. He growled as Professor Poofenplotz stepped into the light, with Perry meeting her for the first time. "He is my nemesis."

"So that is your nemesis. Wow, how bad of a villain are you? I mean a Chihuahua; really you're only good enough to have a Chihuahua. I mean I understand that a platypus may be a stretch, but a Chihuahua I mean seriously." Both Professor Poofenplotz and Pinky frowned at the scientist, for unknowingly insulted both of them at the same time. Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't seem to notice the frowns, and continued on his normal rant. "Any way, I bet your wondering why we are together in this scheme. Well, you see Perry the Platypus, during our last battle, when you shot me across the Tri-State Area; I landed on what was left of the rollercoaster of the old and abandoned, Old Abandoned amusement park. That is when I met the Professor."

Poofenplotz picked up the story. "Do you remember Pinky the Chihuahua the day that I ran out of my favorite hairspray? The only supply left was the stock for the clowns back at the old and abandoned, Old Abandoned amusement park. But that day, all the cans were sprayed on me, causing me to be stuck in place until the hairspray wore off. So the other day, I decided to go back and see if there were still a few cans left that I could use. That is when I ran into Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

"You see together we realized that if we worked together, we could double our brain power and come up with a scheme that would make taking over the Tri-State Area a cinch," Doofenshmirtz interjected. "So together we came up with this," Doofenshmirtz pulled out a machine covered with a tarp. "Behold, the Feelings and Emotions remove away-inator. With this device, we will send a ray that will rebound of my satellite, removing the feelings of all the citizens of Danville. With nobody caring who is in charge, we will swoop and begin a new age in the Tri-State Area. This is also not be confused with my love removing machine that I made during the beginning of the summer. Yeah, not one of my better ideas."

"Get over it Heinz. Anyway, like we were saying, this machine will remove all feelings or emotion from a person, not just the feelings of love," said the Professor. "And once we activate the device, there is nothing that you two can do to stop us." Both evil scientists began manically laughing as the Agents resumed attempting to get out of the trap they were in.


	3. The test is a go

I wiped the sweat from my forehead as Ferb and I put the finishing touches on our final project of the summer. "I have to say that was probably one of the fastest builds that we've ever done. I mean we built it before Isabella even got here, but I'm glad we did. If this doesn't show how Isabella might feel, nothing will." Ferb looked at me like this invention was really unnecessary, but he humored me to my delight. Just then Isabella came through the gate.

"Hi, guys"

"He...hey, Isabella," I replied. My emotions were getting the best of me, I never stammer. Then I noticed her walking slowly across the yard. She looked the best I have ever seen her in my life. I started rethinking the whole thing and coming clean right then.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, we just finished our latest invention. Here let me explain it to you." I grabbed her hand and led her to our machine. I could feel my face turning red as I held her hand, and I think I heard her giggle. "We have gathered pictures of everyone in the Tri-State Area and loaded into this machines mainframe. With this machine, you will be able to correlate emotions with different people that you see. Ferb will demonstrate." Ferb had prepared a few slides so that Isabella would be willing to go in the machine. He stepped inside, put the helmet on and activated the machine. He had pictures of me, Isabella and Buford, with the emotions registering as brotherly love, love like a sister and a slight case of fear with the picture of Buford. After the last slide went by, the test was over, but Ferb didn't move. Isabella began to get worried.

"Uhh, Phineas, is Ferb ok?"

"He's fine. He is experiencing the only side effect of the machine, which is that you have to remain in the machine for about 30 seconds per picture. So he will get up right…about…now." With that Ferb, woke up, took off the helmet, and exited the machine, giving a thumb up. "See, no harm done."

I didn't know what to think. I thought this was the way that I could tell Phineas that I love him. But I was worried that he would never look at me the same way after he found out. I was hesitant to take the test.

"Come on Isabella. Why don't you try it?" Phineas urged on. That was really out of character for him. Normally, he would notice when I wasn't completely sure about one of their ideas. He was pushing me to do it. What was he trying to do?

"I don't know about this. Why don't you do it first?"

Phineas was starting to sweat. I could see it glisten off his forehead. "Uhh, no I can't. I...uhh… was…uhh… letting you go first because…uhh… guests go first. Yeah, that's right. I'm trying to be polite. No, you go on ahead." I knew something was up but I couldn't put my finger on it But I let it slide and gave in to the red-heads request.

"O.k., I'll take the test."

"Great," Phineas yelled. He grabbed my hand and led me to the chair, helping me put the helmet on. The last things I remember before the test began was Phineas saying, "Just relax, and correlate your emotions to the best of your abilities. We'll take care of the rest."

As Isabella was relaxing before for the test, Phineas exited the machine and went to the control panel. "All set," asking his brother. They weren't going to tell Isabella but she was going to see only about 10 slides, with the last of them being Phineas, having programmed it that way. "Oh man, I'm glad she doesn't know that we did this on purpose. She would get so upset." Ferb rolled his eyes, but with a few more punches into the keyboard, he finished programming the slides and flipped the switch.

**On the other side of town,** the fight was raging at D.E.I. Perry and Pinky had escaped from their trap and was battling their nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Professor Poofenplotz. As soon as they were about to finish them off for the day, the evil invention was about to fire, removing all emotions in the Tri-State Area.

"Ha, you guys are too late. Tremble as the Tri-State Area will no longer feel anything ever again," cried Doofenshmirtz. Realizing they had seconds to spare, Perry jumped and kicked Doofenshmirtz into the –inator, causing it fire but only into a high arc the afternoon sky, not bouncing of the satellite. At the same time, Pinky caused Poofenplotz to trip into the inator, causing it to make a beeping noise.

"Doofenshmirtz, what is that beeping noise?"

"Well, normally that means the inator is about to self-destruct, but I don't remember adding a self-destruct button this time. Did you happen to add one?"

Poofenplotz thought and remembered. She had installed a self-destruct button, that wasn't all. She also programmed it to send out a beam that would reverse the effects of the inator. "Well, I could have… possibly… added one," she replied. "I also remember making it so we would be able to reverse the effects of our ray. He...He..." As soon as she finished explaining, the inator shot out the reversing ray, following the same path as the first.

Both agents realized that now would be the perfect time to escape. So they ran to an extra balcony and jumped of the ledge, landing in Perry's hovercraft. All the while their nemesis shouting, "Curse you Perry the Platypus! Curse you Pinky the Chihuahua!" as the inator exploded causing the two scientists to fly off into the distance.

"All right Ferb, it's almost here." The test was nearly complete, knowing that my picture was about to appear, revealing what Isabella thought about me. Just about the time the pictures were changing (they took a few seconds to change), a strange beam hit the machine, but nothing seemed to happen. Little did I know that the beam had erased Isabella's feeling and emotions. "Huh, that was weird. Oh, my photos next." I stared at the screen in anticipation, dying to know the answer to my question.

_ As soon as the photo switched to a picture of Phineas, the answer appeared on screen, with the results all but what Phineas wanted to know._


	4. The truth comes out

As soon as the preteen ran back into the house, another strange beam of light hit the step-brothers newest machine, causing all the emotions to return back to Isabella. But that was after the test was over, and due to the lone side effect of the machine, Isabella was still inside the machine.

Even though I was still halfway between being asleep and awake because of the machine, I could hear a scream from the outside. It sounded a lot like Phineas, and if I was right, he screamed, "No!" I think the whole city of Danville could have heard. But I was stuck so I couldn't tell. I hope Phineas is all right.

5 minutes had passed and Ferb quickly helped Isabella take off her helmet and helped her exit the machine. Isabella was a little woozy.

"What just happened? I feel like I had all my emotions taken away from me, and then quickly replaced as if someone had pushed a reset button. Oh well. Hey, where's Phineas. I thought I heard him scream."

Ferb sighed and turned and pointed to their bedroom.

"Why is Phineas there? Did something happen?"

Ferb decided to tell her. "Isabella, we created this machine so that when you saw the picture of Phineas, he could tell if you liked him or not. Of course I know you love him…"

"Hey, how did you know that," Isabella asked, turning a little red from embarrassment. She thought that only the Fireside Girls and Candace knew of her crush. Ferb gave her a look of, "You can't be serious."

"Isabella, the only person who doesn't know is Phineas, and with this machine he thought he would find out. But for some reason, when his picture popped up all that happened was that the picture turned gray, signaling that no emotion was felt for that person."

"But that's not how I feel at all! I love him!" Isabella quickly covered her mouth, hoping that Phineas hadn't heard. He hadn't, he was in his shared room, trying to block out the world. Ferb looked at Isabella, with the most serious, loving expression he could make.

"I know that, but I'm not the one you need to tell." He turned and signaled that Isabella should follow him. She knew he was right, so she followed him into the house.

I knew that it was a bad idea. I knew it. We should've never built that machine. Man, I feel like an idiot. The one person that I cared about more than Ferb didn't have any emotions or feelings toward me at all. Now, I'll never be able to tell her. Nothing will be the same again. I couldn't take it anymore, so I just starting crying, no sobbing. It hurt too much. I heard a knock at the door. "Go away; I just want to be alone." Ferb opened the door, and stood in the doorway. "Oh, it's just you Ferb." It was hard to say, I was chocking on all the tears that were waiting to fall. He walked up to my bed, sat down and gave me a hug.

"Phineas calm down. I've never seen you like this," he said trying to calm me down.

"Now what I am I going to do? The girl that I love doesn't even care for me, and I bet that's how she has always felt." I couldn't hold back anymore, and just starting sobbing n my brother's arms.

"Now, now, you don't really think that do you," Ferb questioned rubbing my back trying to get me to stop crying.

I thought for a moment. He was right I was being irrational, but the pain was too loud in my ears. "No, I don't." I replied sniffing back a few tears and wiping my eyes on my arm. "I just wish I could tell her, and just maybe see if she might like me back."

"Well don't tell me. You need to tell her."

"I don't think that I can do it."

"Oh, I believe that you'll find that it'll be easier that you think." He turned toward the hall, and Isabella came into view from the hallway. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I'm going to start cleaning up." He walked up and quickly left the room, leaving me with the girl I thought didn't care for me at all.

Isabella walked into the room with a sad look on her face. She hated to see Phineas upset, and just seeing him fight back tears only made her want to cry. She sat down next to Phineas, about to speak when Phineas spoke up.

"Isabella, I'm sorry. I wanted to make sure you…" He was cut off when Isabella put her finger on his lips, causing him to stop.

"Phineas, I know why you built that machine. Ferb told me." She could see the pain in his eyes. He was fighting hard not cry in front of her.

"Isabella, I didn't want to hurt or scare you. I just wanted you to be happy. I didn't want to ask you if that was going to change our friendship."

"That's ok. You know those two beams that hit the machine; I think it caused the answer to come up wrong." He looked at her with a quizzed look on his face.

"What?" Phineas hopes were starting to come up again, slowly.

"You see Phineas, ever since I met all those years ago, I liked you. First, it was like the love a brother that I didn't have. Eventually, I started thinking about you non-stop. I was thinking about how I looked when I was near you, how I talked, looking for ways t always be around you. Then I came to realize something. There is only one way you feel about someone when you starting acting the way I did. Do you know what it is?"

Phineas was sitting there waiting for Isabella to continue. His heart started to race. He started to sweat. This was it, we was going to find out how she really felt.

"Phineas, I love you," she screamed, quickly covering her mouth at how loud she said it.

"Y...y...you do?" Phineas asked, his heart racing, with his demeanor changing quickly from depression to being ecstatic.

"Yes, Phineas, I do. I've always had, but I never knew a way to say it, until now."

Phineas didn't know what to say. He was so glad that you could've jumped for joy, but he had another idea.

"I love you to Isabella, and I'm going to prove it."

"Phineas, you don't have to prove anything to me."

"Yes I do and you know how I'm going to do it?"

Seeing as Phineas might get sad again if she didn't agree with him, she shrugged and said,

"I don't know. How are you going to show it?"

"With this," and he leaned in and gave Isabella their first kiss. It was long and sweet. (In fact it reminds of a quote. What was it again oh, yes, "Since the invention of the kiss there have been five (now six) kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.")


End file.
